


Und wenn der Mensch in seiner Qual verstummt

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Death, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Funeral, Goethes POV, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: gab mir ein Gott, zu sagen, wie ich leide.- Goethe,Torquato Tasso, V, 5





	Und wenn der Mensch in seiner Qual verstummt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



> Tja ja, eigentlich wollte ich die Story zu Schillers Todestag vor nur ungefähr einem Monat fertig haben... aber irgendwie hat mir zu dem Zeitpunkt ein bisschen die Inspiration gefehlt, und dann hab ich es ewig vor mir hergeschoben... tut mir leid dafür :(  
> aber es ist schließlich doch noch fertig geworden.
> 
> Herzlichen Dank an meinen wunderbaren Betaleser :* :D

_Weimar, in der Nacht vom 11. auf den 12. Mai 1805._

Wehmütige Wolken haben sich über den Himmel gewoben; ein dichtes Netz, das nur hin und wieder von Strahlen des beinahe vollen Mondes durchleuchtet wird. Es scheint Regen aufzuziehen. Als würde selbst der Himmel um ihn weinen. Wieder durchzuckt ein Stich mein Herz.

Aber es bleibt trocken, der Himmel weint nicht, und auch sonst scheinen wenige Leute Anteil zu nehmen. Die Anteilnahme ist bei weitem nicht so groß, wie ihm gebühren würde. Er hätte ein Staatsbegräbnis verdient, mit Blumenkränzen, Trauerreden und persönlicher Ehrung durch Karl August. Schließlich ist es Schiller, von dem wir hier sprechen. Friedrich Schiller!

Und eben jenen Friedrich Schiller, diesen gefeierten Schriftsteller, werden sie also hier verscharren. In einem Massengrab. Mein Herz blutet, wenn ich daran denke. Wenn ich nur früher davon erfahren hätte, dann hätte ich etwas dagegen unternommen. Ich hätte dafür gesorgt, dass man uns ein marmornes Mausoleum gebaut hätte, in dem man uns Seite an Seite begraben hätte. Ein solches hätte Schiller verdient. Nicht dieses modrige, heruntergekommene Gebäude, in dem sie ihn jetzt bestatten würden, weil sie sich nichts anderes leisten konnten. Hätte ich nur früher davon erfahren!

Aber mir wollte man ja nichts sagen. Niemand wollte mir irgendetwas mitteilen. Es ist dem Zufall zu verdanken, dass ich es doch herausgefunden habe, vielleicht auch dem Schicksal, obwohl ich ja eigentlich nicht an so einen romantischen Unsinn glauben würde.

Aber Friedrich ist gestorben. Nicht Hofrat Schiller. Nicht der Autor Friedrich Schiller. Sondern mein Friedrich. Mein Fritz.

Ich hatte es geahnt, vielleicht sogar gespürt. Auch das ist alles dieser romantische Unsinn, an den ich eigentlich nicht glaube, den ich nie glauben wollte. Friedrich, der hat das noch eher verstanden. Dieser Mann mit seiner unbedingten Freiheitsliebe hat sich doch immer irgendwie weggesehnt. Nach Italien haben wir immer mal gehen wollen…

Und jetzt soll das einfach vorbei sein? Ich will das nicht recht glauben… Mein Kopf kann es nicht glauben, und mein Herz ist vor zwei Tagen mit Friedrich gestorben und nicht mehr in der Lage, irgendetwas zu fühlen.

Im blassen Licht des Mondes sehe ich, dass sich eine Gruppe von Männern dem Friedhof nähert. Ich höre die schweren, schlurfenden Schritte von Menschen, die etwas Schweres tragen. Geisterhafter Laternenschein flackert zwischen den Grabsteinen. Jetzt sehe ich sie deutlicher. Sie tragen einen Sarg – was hatte ich denn erwartet, nachts um eins auf dem Friedhof…

Mein Herz verkrampft sich. Was noch davon übrig ist, zumindest, und das ist nicht viel. Ein Haufen blutiger, schmerzender Scherben, nicht mehr.

Mein Herz war leer und einsam, bis Friedrich vor elf Jahren in mein Leben getreten ist. Dann erst hat es sich ganz angefühlt. Als hätte es seine zweite Hälfte gefunden. Und die wurde mir jetzt grausam, qualvoll herausgerissen und ist unwiederbringlich dahin. Friedrich, mein Friedrich, mein geliebter Friedrich ist tot, und die zweite Hälfte meines Herzens, der zweite Teil meiner Seele ist auf immer verloren.

Das kalte Leichenlicht des Mondes fließt über Weimar, fließt über den Friedhof und taucht alles in einen fremden, kalten Glanz. Auch mir ist kalt, obwohl es eine warme Mainacht ist. Es kommt mir vor, als würde mich die unerbittliche Kälte des Todes selbst gepackt haben.

Sie tragen ihn zu der Gruft am anderen Ende des Friedhofs. Fast schon ein Massengrab, für verarmte Adelige. Ein verdammtes Massengrab! Wieso nur hat mir niemand Bescheid gesagt?!

Es überrascht mich nicht, dass Friedrich kein Geld hat. Nicht einmal für seine eigene Beerdigung hat der Mann Geld. Und ich wollte immer, dass man uns nebeneinander bestattet… Friedrich und ich, bis in alle Ewigkeit Seite an Seite…

Ich unterdrücke mit aller Macht ein Schluchzen, das aus mir herauszubrechen droht. Auf keinen Fall darf ich mich den Leuten dort hinten verraten!

Was man wohl über mich sagen wird? Goethe, _der_ Goethe, der große Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, der sich nicht einmal dazu herablässt, auf dem Begräbnis des Mannes zu erscheinen, von dem er elf Jahre lang behauptet hat, er wäre sein Freund gewesen.

Sie wissen nicht, dass Friedrich mir mehr war als ein Freund, oh, so viel mehr! Aber wie viel mehr, das darf niemand wissen. Vielleicht ist das ganz gut so.

Das ist der Grund, warum ich mitten in der Nacht auf diesem Friedhof stehe. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, auf die Begräbnisfeier zu gehen. In der Öffentlichkeit zu weinen. Um Friedrich, der mir doch nur ein Freund sein darf, und der mir alles war. Mancher hätte daraus wohl die falschen Schlüsse gezogen, die doch so richtig wären. Das kann ich mir nicht erlauben. Aber noch viel weniger könnte ich es ertragen, wenn ich mich nicht zumindest von ihm verabschiedet hätte. Wenn ich meinem Friedrich nicht zumindest die letzte Ehre erwiesen hätte. Ich habe die zweite Hälfte meiner Seele verlieren müssen. Das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, ist, sie zu Grabe zu geleiten.

Durch die mondene Kühle schimmert das Licht von Laternen. Die Männer verlassen den Friedhof, ich bin wieder allein. Ganz allein, so allein, wie ich seit elf Jahren nicht gewesen bin, und so allein muss ich jetzt mit dem grausamsten Verlust klarkommen, den ich in meinem Leben bis jetzt erlitten habe, den schrecklichsten, den ich wohl je erleiden werde. Den Verlust meiner halben Seele. Den Verlust meines Geliebten. Friedrichs Verlust.

Meine Knie geben nach, ich falle zu Boden. Jetzt muss ich das Schluchzen, das meine Kehle würgt, nicht länger unterdrücken, und ich kann es auch nicht mehr. Schluchzend sinke ich zusammen, mit einem Mal überwältigt von der schieren Last der Einsamkeit, die jetzt gleich einer Welle über mich hereinbricht, mich überrollt und mir den Atem nimmt. Mir wird schwarz vor Augen…

 

 

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, weiß ich nur, dass ich noch immer auf dem Friedhof liege, dass es noch immer Nacht ist, und dass Friedrich noch immer tot ist. Mein Mund fühlt sich staubtrocken an, meine Augen brennen. Warum bin ich noch am Leben, so unfassbar, unwahrscheinlich lebendig, wenn Friedrich doch tot ist?

Noch immer schreit mein Herz vor unsäglichem Schmerz, aber ich habe keine Tränen mehr. Alles in mir ist nur noch Verzweiflung, mal heiß und brennend, mal kalt und tot. Aber immer ist es Verzweiflung.

Mühsam raffe ich mich auf, und wie im Schlaf, ganz benommen von all dem Grausamen, das ich nicht in Worte fassen kann, wanke ich schließlich in den frühen Morgenstunden durch Weimar. Ich würde sagen, ich liefe nach Hause, aber selbst das war bei Friedrich. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu meinem Haus am Frauenplan, aber nach Hause werde ich in dieser Welt, in diesem Leben nicht mehr kommen…

Es ist eine warme Mainacht, diese frühen Morgenstunden des 12. Mai 1805. Die Blumen duften nach Sommer, die ersten Vögel singen schon. Der 12. Mai verspricht, ein herrlicher Tag zu werden.

Aber nicht für mich.

Friedrich Schiller ist gestorben.

Ich kann nicht sagen, ob für mich je wieder die Sonne aufgehen wird.

**Author's Note:**

> ja, ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, dass Goethe nicht zu Schillers Beerdigung gegangen ist. ;)  
> Ich habe mir nur gedacht "was wäre, wenn..."


End file.
